


BOSS.

by Huangminghao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, Inspired by The Big Boss, M/M, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangminghao/pseuds/Huangminghao
Summary: Monitor Xu Minghao and Class 8, Grade 10's crazy fun filled adventures! ( ˘ ³˘)♥





	1. 一

"Minghao, wake up! Its your first day to school!." Seungcheol entered Minghaos room with a spatula and a frying pan, clapping them together to wake him up. It never worked but that didn't stop him from trying.

"Hyung, 5 more minutes." Minghao muttered, covering his face with his duvet, trying to block out the noise.

Seungcheol sat on the bed, clapping the utensils twice harder than he did last time. To Seungcheol, the hardest task had always been waking minghao up on time.

"I made your favourite breakfast! Waffles!" He grinned, just as he expected, Minghao dashed into the bathroom.

Seungcheol smiled to himself. He had been taking care of his little brother since their parents passed away in a car accident. Seungcheol was about 18 and Minghao was 14. It was hard to manage everything on his own but somehow he was able to do it. He worked a lot of part time jobs, earned money for both of them.

He headed back to the kitchen and set the dishes on the table. The table was very messy but they never cared, they just pile up the things, and makes space for them to eat.

"Oh you're already ready! Eat now."

"Thank you, Hyung! You're the best." Minghao replied, taking a bite of his waffle.

Seungcheol grinned at him in response. He then glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 8:20, meaning if Minghao went to school by bike, he would be late.

"Hao, eat fast, you'll be late otherwise, I'll be waiting outside in the car,come fast okay?." He said as he rushed towards the front door.

Few minutes later, minghao appeared, opening the car and getting on the backseat.

"Hyung, why are you driving me to school? I would have just taken my bike, besides don't you have to go to college?" Minghao questioned, looking at Seungcheol through the rear view.

"Look at the time, hao, if you went by your bike, you would be late, that'd be a bad start, wouldn't it? And yes, i have class but its after an hour though." Seungcheol replied. 

"You're right. I'm sorry ill try to wake up a little bit early from now on." Minghao giggled.

It only took about 10 minutes to reach the school, Minghao opened the door and stepped out, looking at his surroundings. he is going to spent 3 years here, he hoped that it would be amazing since he was finally free, free from the devil himself; Kim Mingyu.

Since Minghao was able to remember, Mingyu was there. Mingyu was the exact opposite of Minghao. They were neighbours since they were babies. They were in the same class since kindergarten. Mingyu was always the monitor of their class, always ruining his fun and forcing him to study. He was finally free from Mingyu now since his current school decided the classes by their grades. There were about 8 classes for their grade and there's no way Mingyu is going to be in his class since Minghao was in the last class, 'Class 8' filled with students who had bad grades, Mingyu would probably be in 'Class 1', which is considered the best class because of the intelligent students in the class.

He was suddenly awaken from his thoughts by an extremely familiar voice.

"Cheol Hyung! Nice to see you." Mingyu smiled softly, waving his hands towards Seungcheol who was about to leave.

"Mingyu! How are you? Its been a while since I last saw you." Seungcheol said, getting out from his car.

"Oh I've been here,don't you have college today?." Mingyu asked as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder.

"Oh I do! Classes will only start at 9:30, anyways, i came to set off my little Haohao, since its the first day of highschool!." He smiled as he put an arm around minghao who had been staring at Mingyu like he ate his last cookie.

Mingyu glanced slowly at Minghao, with a neutral expression, his sincere smile gone. 

"Xu Minghao, Nice to see you. Hm…your tie is not proper, Your shoes aren't tied properly, Your uniform button isn't done, is this how you're going to your class?." Mingyu questioned, looking back to his face.

"You know what, Kim Mingyu? You can advise me all you want today because I do not care. Today is my first day of absolute freedom and nothing can drag me down." Minghao gave him an overly sweet smile, putting his hands on Mingyu's shoulders.

"Oh sorry! He was in such a hurry, that's probably why his uniform isn't proper." Seungcheol replied apologetically to Mingyu.

"Oh Hyung, you don't have to apologize on his behalf, he has grown up, he should take care of himself now." Mingyu assured Seungcheol.

"Anyways, Hyung, i should go, it was nice to see you." Mingyu waved him goodbye and walked ahead.

Seungcheol glanced back at Minghao who still looked murderous. "Haohao, you should go too, its time for me to leave, bye bye, have a nice day." He told him as he got in his car.

"Okay Hyung, bye bye." Minghao waved him goodbye and walked forward.

The surroundings were beautiful, filled with greenery and a hell lot of students, as he walked forward, he saw a lot of people who seemed too interesting. He couldnt wait to start his new life. 

He suddenly remembered that he had no idea where his class was so he decided to ask someone.

"Hey! Do you know where 'Class 8, grade 10' is? Thank you!." Minghao asked a boy who looked about his age. Minghao noticed that he had some chips in his hand.

"Oh yes! I'm going there right now, come along with me! My name is Chan, do you want some chips?." Chan replied to him, holding out his chips.

"Oh thank you!." Minghao gladly accepted some and went along with him.

As they were walking forward, Minghao and Chan chatted alot, Minghao was happy that he already made a friend.

"This is 'class 8, grade 10', come on!." Chan called Minghao inside.

Minghao stepped onto the small staircase that was just in front of the classroom with a deep breath, he was finally free, today is going to be his official first day of freedom, he is going to have the best 3 years without the devil ruining his fun. He couldnt hold back his wide smile.

"Thank yo-AHHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHEN? WHY? HOW?."


	2. 二

"I must be dreaming, Chan, pinch me." He said as he held out his arm infront of Chan's face. Chan was confused on what was happening, he did what he was told, pinching him rather hard.

"OW! Oh god, I'm not dreaming, this is real." Minghao sighed, he wanted to cry, he is again stuck with the devil for 3 years.

Chan looked between Minghao and Mingyu wondering what the hell was happening. He just shrugged and went back to his seat.

"Hey! Mingyu! Why are YOU here?." Minghao basically yelled at his face, sitting down in the chair beside Mingyu.

"This is my class? That's why I'm here." Mingyu monotonously replied and went back to reading.

"But how is that possible? How did you end up in this class? Did you miss an exam or?" Minghao asked as he laid his head on his desk.

"Yes, i was sick during one exam." He finally looked at Minghao, cocking his eyebrow.

"God really hates me." Minghao whined as he attempted to hit his head on his desk.

Mingyu looked at Minghao and face palmed, wondering why the heck he was friends with the latter.

Yup, you read that right. Mingyu considered Minghao as his friend. To be honest, he's his only friend. All Mingyu want is to help Minghao to become a little mature for his age so that he can live well in the future but Minghao saw all that as evil acts. He wanted to protect Minghao and that is why he purposely missed an exam so that they would be sorted in the same class.

Chan was sitting on the right side of Minghao, he gently patted Minghao's back, giving him the you-better-explain-everything look. Minghao turned his head to Chan's side and started telling him about the situation in a hushed tone.

As they were conversing among themselves, someone appeared in front of them, they immediately turned to look at the person.

"Excuse me." A boy who was really tall with black hair said, he was very handsome and looked like a hot vampire, Minghao snorted at that thought. The unknown boy walked back to sit in the seat right back of Minghao.

Minghao felt like he had seen that boy somewhere, was he famous or something? He was confused. As he was deep in thought, Chan pulled him to his side.

"Thats Wen Junhui, He's a recent actor, and already has like a lot of fangirls, when i arrived to school today,there were a hell lot of girls with banners and stuff, they were screaming, it was scary." Chan whispered to Minghao, he knew minghao had no idea who Junhui by his confused face.

"Oh, that's probably why I feel like i have seen him somewhere, wait did you just say 'Wen Junhui'?" He practically yelled, causing both Mingyu and Junhui to look at him.

He smiled sheepishly while looking at both of them, and turned back, facing Junhui, ignoring Mingyu's glare.

"Jun, do you happen to remember me? I'm Xu Minghao!." He smiled, looking at him with hopeful eyes. 

"Ming…hao? Haohao? Is it really you?." Junhui whispered, looking at him with the same expression.

"Wen Junhui, Mrs.Hyun has told you to report to her office as soon as you reach, you should hurry." Mingyu interrupted their little moment by hitting a book on Junhui's desk.

Minghao blankly glanced at Mingyu who was giving junhui his usual poker face. He chose to ignore his presence and looked back at Junhui.

"Oh, really? then i gotta go, bye Haohao." Junhui said getting up, ruffling Minghao's hair. 

"Hao, you got a lot of explaining to do." Chan tried to give him a serious glare, which made him look like an angry kitten. Minghao couldn't resist, he immediately squished Chan's cheeks. 

"You're so cute like a baby, i should introduce you to Jeonghannie hyung, he will then officially stop babying me." Minghao giggled.

Before Chan could reply, the bell rang and a lot of students came into the class rushing by. Just after everyone settled down, a professor who seemed a little bit younger than 35, came into the class introducing himself as their head teacher, his name was Mr.Kim.

"Before we officially start our lessons, we have to do something, selecting the monitor of Class 8. So, anyone interested?." 

Just like he imagined, Kim Mingyu raised his hand up.

"So you're the only one who's interested? Can you tell me your name and why you're interested in being the monitor?." Mr. Kim asked him with a kind smile.

"My name is Kim Mingyu, I've been the monitor of my class since I was in first grade. I feel like I'm the most suitable one here for the monitor. I hope all of you support me. Thank you." Mingyu said as he stood up.

"Oh! That's amazing, thank you Mingyu. So anyone else?." Mr.kim asked.

Minghao glanced around, there was noone who raised their hand, there's no way he's gonna let Mingyu become the monitor like that. Having Mingyu in his class is already bad but if he become the monitor, it's hell. Without a second thought, Minghao raised his hand.

"Oh! What is your name?." Mr. Kim glanced at him with a curious expression.

Minghao stood up. "I'm Xu Minghao, I'd like to stand for this position too. I've always wanted to try being the monitor. Thank you!."

He immediately sat down flashing Mr.kim a wide smile, and glanced sideways, Mingyu was looking at him perplexed.

"Oh okay, So we have 2 candidates, let's do the election tomorrow, you both should prepare your speech. Now lets start our class." 

First period went by fast, the lesson was boring but Minghao tried his best to listen, he actually wanted to get good grades this year, So he wanted to work hard.

The other classes were indeed boring except for Maths. Well, maybe that's just because he liked maths. It was the only subject he got his ideal grade. 

It was Lunch time when Chan grabbed Minghao to the canteen. Minghao was never a big fan of the canteen food, not because it was bad, just because he preferred bringing lunch from home.

"Dude, our canteen sells the best fried rice and chicken, it's so good, you won't be disappointed. Plus, it sells out fast so let's run over there." That's what Chan had told him. Currently they were in the canteen, eating the fried rice and chicken. It was indeed so tasty.

"Now, do tell me about how you know the ethereal king himself." Chan spoke in a hushed tone.

"Zhu Zhengting? Hm, i wish." Minghao pretended like he had no idea about who Chan was referring to.

"NO, Wen Junhui." Chan wiggled his eyebrows, as he took a sip of his water.

"You see……my brother and I often visits China because more than half of our family is there. So, when I was about 11, i met him through my cousin MingMing. We used to hangout together alot. It's been a long while since I last saw him though." Minghao explained with a sigh.

"You're so lucky to know two eye candies." Chan told him as he rested his hand on his cheek with a dreamy expression.

"Two eye candies? Who even-"

"Wen Junhui and Kim Mingyu, of course!." Chan exclaimed.

"Kim…Mingyu…ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT EVEN." Minghao basically yelled, causing a lot of people in the canteen to look at him, he immediately shut his mouth and smiled sheepishly.

"What? He sure is attractive. literally every girl in our class have been looking at him and Jun." Chan stated like it's the universal truth.

"Yeah, he's a tiny tiny tiny bit attractive but his personality sure is ugly." Minghao said as he stood up, dumping the waste on his plate in the trash can and went to place the dish in the washing area. Chan followed him, doing the same.

"Dude, from what you've told me, it just seems like he cares about you." Chan said, resulting him getting a flick on his forehead. He yelped, nursing the spot Minghao flicked. When he looked back, Minghao was already walking, and Chan ran trying to catch up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probs end up abandoning this fic after school starts,,,,,school starts in 6 days RIP but ill try tho OFCS <33333


	3. 三

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooopppppsssssss

Minghao woke up the next morning rather tired, 'cause he had been trying to write his speech overnight. No matter what, he just cannot seem to come up with one properly. After 2 hours of trying to write the speech, he said 'fuck it, I'll just say whatever comes in mind tomorrow' and went to sleep.

 

He immediately went to the bathroom to get ready. after about 15 minutes, he was all set to go. When he went downstairs, Seungcheol was nowhere to be seen, he assumed that maybe he got an early class. When he went to grab some juice, he noticed a sticky note on the fridge.

 

'Hao! I have class early today. I already made the breakfast, Its on the dining table and good luck! you'll surely be the monitor!!! ♡.'

 

He smiled to himself and went to eat the breakfast.

 

When he arrived at School, he slowly peeked through their class window, both Chan and Mingyu were already present. Mingyu was of course being the nerd he was and Chan was on his phone, aggressively typing.

 

Minghao entered the class through the back door sneakily, he slowly went to the seat back of Chan and screamed in his ear. Chan jumped from his seat, terrified, he recovered as soon as heard Minghao's laugh.

 

“YOU!.” Chan accusingly pointed at Minghao, but he was still laughing.

 

“Okay okay stop it, did you prepare the speech?.” Chan asked him curiously.

 

"Well……I'm just gonna say whatever that comes on my mind." He replied with a shrug. That was what he did in every seminar and speeches.

 

"Hao, i really admire how confident you are." Chan was amazed. It takes him 3 days to prepare for speeches and he always end up stuttering and forgetting the speech when he do it infront of everyone.

 

"Hey guys!." Junhui suddenly appeared infront of their seats giving them his dazzling smile. 

 

"Hello Jun!." They both said simultaneously, smiling back at him.

 

He went to his seat, humming a familiar song. Suddenly, a tall guy with glasses slammed a book on Junhui's desk. He was very good looking and had this mysterious aura around him.

 

"Wen Junhui, why did you steal my novel?." He coldly asked, staring into his eyes.

 

"Who? What? I obviously didn't steal it, why should I even?." Jun replied with a smirk.

 

"Don't lie to me, Wen. Why did you take it?." The guy asked with a sigh, fixing his glasses.

 

"You were giving the book more attention than for me! I felt jealous okay? I was at your place and you didn't even talk to me at all yesterday, I just felt really sad." Jun pouted adorably.

 

"Oh……I didn't mean to, I'm sorry it's just that the story is so thrilling and I was so into it, I apologize. I'll make it up to you." The guy softly smiled.

 

"Ah…young love." Minghao said, pretending to wipe the non-existent tears from his face.

 

Chan gestured some tissues infront of Minghao which he gladly accepted and continued his oscar worthy acting.

 

"Oh! Wonu! These are my new friends! Well, one of them is not new but yeah." Jun said with an amused expression.

 

"Hello, Nice to meet you both. I'm Jeon Wonwoo." He shyly said.

 

"Hi Wonwoo! Nice to meet you too!." Minghao said, waving at him.

 

Wonwoo smiled at both of them,before walking out taking the book he slammed with him.

 

"So……who's that?." Chan smirked at Jun, who was looking outside the door Wonwoo just walked out of with a smile.

 

"That's Wonwoo, One of my close friend." Jun replied.

 

"Close……friend.…did you mean boyfriend?." Suddenly a loud voice said.

 

All of them instantly turned to the source of the sound, there stood a guy with the cutest face and eyes.

 

Chan slowly nudged Minghao who was looking at the guy like he is the last piece of cookie. Minghao slowly turned to Chan who smirked at him in response. In return, Minghao gave him a death glare.

 

"And you are?." Minghao asked the guy while he tried to give him a wink which ended up looking like he was trying to get something out of his eye without using his hand.

 

"Ah…you're cute, My name is Kwon Soonyoung, you can call me Hoshi. You're Xu Minghao, right? Our soon to be leader, I'll definitely vote for you!." Soonyoung cheered.

 

Minghao looked like he would faint at this moment. The cute guy know his name and he said he will vote for him. Minghao was internally screaming.

 

"I'm Xu Minghao! Thank you! This is my bestfriend Lee Chan!." He tried to reply without stuttering. Chan gave Soonyoung a small wave.

 

"Okay okay, enough with the introductions, Wonwoo is not my boyfriend, never will be. Plus, I have someone I like." Jun replied with a scoff.

 

"Whatever you say." Soonyoung laughed. Suddenly he turned to face Minghao and gave him a small smile.

 

"Best of luck for the speech today, did you prepare well? Bell is gonna ring in 5 minutes." He said as he patted Minghao's head.

 

"I…yeah, I think so. I'll try to do well." Minghao giggled, feeling bashful.

 

Bell rang and all of them went back to their seats. Minghao was internally panicking mainly because he had no idea what to say in the speech and he's not going to let Mingyu win no matter what. He was drifted from his thoughts by Chan.

 

"You can do it! Don't worry! Oh shit, he's coming." 

 

Mr.Kim entered the classroom, and immediately asked the both of the candidates to come up in the front.

 

"So, let's begin our election. So who's going to go first?." Mr.Kim asked. 

 

Mingyu raised his hand. He then went infront of the table and began his speech.

 

'His speech was so professional and well thought but it was boring just like him' Minghao thought. 

 

His speech took about 5 minutes. Everyone clapped as he finished. Minghao was next, He slowly went infront of the table.

 

'Okay, Minghao! You can do it! Be strong! You're the best! Do it for Zhu Zhengting!' He said to himself.

 

"Okay, Hi guys! My name is Xu Minghao. From childhood to now, I was never the best student, I never got good grades in every subjects, I wasn't really good at sports and all that." He took a deep breathe.

 

"But I've been told that I'm a really fun person, I'm not boosting about myself by the way." He giggled, causing some of the students to laugh as well.

 

"All the monitors I've seen, they were good, yes, they did their work perfectly but it was like, they didn't really try to make the class fun, you know? They were always so serious and turned the students into boring robots. They made the students basically devote to studies. But if i become the monitor, My main step would be making the class lively and fun."

 

"And, I want to make everyone present here bright and solve all their problems. I believe that everyone has their hidden talent, so I'll also try to bring out the talents of the students. I'll be all of your bestfriend. One you can trust and tell your problems to. Thank you." He bowed and went to where Mingyu was standing.

 

All the students present started to clap rather loudly. Even Mr.Kim was clapping.

 

"Well, that was wonderful, now let's begin the voting!."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who's gonna wiiiiiiinnnnnnn?????? Ofcs yall know who lmao
> 
> I'll try to update as much as I can whenever I'm free,,,,, school sucks :'(((( well, the studies does blah so ya bye I love XU MINGHAO!!!!!


	4. 四

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip lmao after Minghao became the monitor.
> 
> (This chap is pretty short,,,, forgive me ok)

"Wait what? You are saying that you like Mingyu? THE Kim Mingyu? Are you nuts?." Minghao screamed.

 

Junhui immediately clasped his hands on Minghao's mouth.

 

"Quiet down, will you? Yes, I like Mingyu. I wanted to tell someone so badly. You know Mingyu the best, don't you? Plus, i trust you." Jun replied as he casually ate his chocolate.

 

It was about 7:30, Minghao being the monitor is supposed to arrive early everyday. Jun was the type of student who was always late but today he arrived at the same time as the other and told him he had to confess something. 

 

"But…but why Mingyu? He is the literal satan in human form, you have always been bad at picking out crushes." Minghao said as he recalled MingMing telling him about Jun's old crush four years ago and in the end, the so called crush turned out to be a homophobe.

 

Jun sighed and threw the chocolate wrapper in the dust bin. He looked back at Minghao.

 

"I don't know- everything about him is captivating." He replied with a dreamy gaze.

 

"What the fuckity fuck?." Minghao grimaced.

 

"He's talented, he's amazing, he's so nice-

 

"Nice? Nice? Are you kidding me-

 

"He's nice to everyone except you." He scoffed.

 

It had been a week since Minghao was announced as the monitor. It was hard for him, doing all the work, that too  
a lot of it. Mingyu would always say 'I told you so' whenever he saw Minghao struggling, which pissed the other off but still motivated him to work hard even more.

 

"He's an asshole,did you see him smiling smugly at me when I got scolded by Mr. Kim because I forgot the class keys?." Minghao scowled, thinking about the incident that took place the day before.

 

"Yeah yeah, so did we, we all laughed." Jun chuckled.

 

"Ugh, I hate all of you, Y'all are mean!." Minghao whined, hitting Jun's chest repeatedly.

 

Jun placed his hand on his chest, right where Minghao had hit "Ow! That hurts! Anyways, help me, Haohao." He said as he began shaking Minghao.

 

"Fine fine, Of course, I'm the best matchmaker in this town, I'll help you but you must repay me with food." He devilishly grinned.

 

Jun nodded and right at the moment, Mingyu walked into the class, he had a book in his hand and he seemed to be busy reading it. Without even taking his eyes off his book, he sat down in his chair.

 

Seeing the perfect opportunity, Minghao glanced at Jun and showed him a thumbs up and winked at him. He slowly walked upto Mingyu.

 

“Ahem, Kim Mingyu, I have something to ask.” He said as he gave him the cheshire cat smile.

 

“Stop smiling like that, it's scary. Just ask and leave."

 

Minghao slowly glanced back at Jun who was flipping through a textbook and cleared his throat. "You see, Jun here is having a doubt with this problem in Maths. He asked for my help but I don't really know what it is so help him out."

 

Mingyu closed his book and placed it on his desk, he seemed to be thinking. He nodded. "Sure, Hey Jun! Do you want me to explain it to you now or during the free time?"

 

Startled by the sudden name calling, Jun almost fell down. "Oh, during free time, is better…I think." He smiled awkwardly.

 

During Lunch, Chan informed him that he made a new friend and wanted to introduce him to Minghao, apparently, He was also in their class but have been absent since the starting of school.

 

"Wait, so you're telling me he only took admission now? He will come to our class after lunch? Wait, How do you know him already?." He asked, feeling confused.

 

"Ah, I met him in the morning and I talked to him? He's cool, like super cool! Ahhhhh!!!." Chan exclaimed and in return, Minghao gave him a teasing smile.

 

"Ahem, looks like you got a crush on him, Aww!." Chan immediately turned pink.

 

"What? No!."

 

"Hey Chan! Hey! You are Minghao, I'm guessing?." They both turned to see a boy who was grinning and he had a pair of headphones in his hands. He looked like he came straight out of a fairytale, he was ethereal. Minghao found himself mouth agape.

 

"Yes! And you are Hansol? Chan told me about you." He cleared his throat and replied.

 

"Come guys, let's eat lunch!." Chan said as he dragged both of them to the table nearest to them.

 

As they ate, Hansol introduced himself and told them the basic things about him, like what he likes and dislikes. They also learned he had 2 siblings and He used to live in America and so on.

 

"My brother's name is Jeonghan and he used to study here that's why I joined this school." Hansol said as he took a bite off his sandwich.

 

"Jeonghan? Yoon Jeonghan? Oh my god! That's my brothers boyfriend, I know him!." Minghao was shocked.

 

"Your brother is Choi Seungcheol? Man, this is crazy." 

 

Time went by fast, Chan, Minghao and Hansol happily chatted among themselves. To Minghao it felt like he had already known both of them for so many years. He felt that much comfort with them. After finishing their lunch, the three of them walked to class.

 

"Ooh, our class is wild." Hansol whistled and the other two looked at him confused, he pointed towards the bookshelf.

 

What they saw there was something very unexpected.

 

"Wait, Is that Hoshi and Wonwoo? Oh my god!." Chan whispered rather loud.

 

There stood Soonyoung and Wonwoo………making out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i wrote like chap 4 like long ago, before my exams ok and like i accidentally deleted it and i don't even remember what exactly was in it yegwjwurgshks  
> Anyways, i don't know where the story is going lmao :)))
> 
> I really want to improve my writing skills that's why I'm writing this, like English aint my first language and I'm pretty bad at it so yaaaa
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, i love seventeen! I love yall! Bye bye~


	5. 五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look @ me updating on time!!!!

"Haohao!."

 

Said boy nearly dropped his book in surprise when an arm slinged itself around his shoulder. Turning to look at the owner of the voice, his face splits into a wide grin.  
"Hey, Junnie."

 

"What's up? Wait…Oh my god, are you actually studying? Am I dreaming?." Asked the elder dramatically as he eyed the textbook in the others hand.

 

"Hmph, Am I not supposed to study? Is it something only your 'prince' can do?." Minghao replied, emphasizing the prince part.

 

"Whomst? My…Prince? Ugh, I wish. I haven't heard from him since the last time he helped me in Maths, he's so quiet, eh?." Jun said as he fixed his hair. 

 

Minghao slowly nodded in response. It was true that Mingyu was quiet, especially towards new people. Infact, Minghao and his brother are the only ones who had probably seen Mingyu's crazy fun side (that is, back in kindergarden).

 

They walked together to school, conversing about random things, That was when the younger remembered something, he suddenly stopped and looked at Jun who was glancing at him curiously.

 

"Is Hoshi and Wonwoo really dating? Why didn't you tell me, mate?." He pouted, truthfully he was only upset because noone told him about them but he was genuinely happy for them.

 

"I thought you'll be upset since you seemed to have a crush on Hosh." Jun added. 

 

Minghao looked at him with wide eyes and giggled, "Why does everyone think I have a crush on him? No, i don't, I just think he's amazing! He's literal art."

 

The older one looked at him puzzled, "isn't that what you call a crush?."

 

"Ugh, No, I just really admire him, Have you seen him dance? He's my idol!." 

 

At school, Mr. Kim assigned every students in a study group. Each group consisted of 7 members. Minghao was lucky enough to be in a group with Chan, Jun, Wonwoo, Hoshi, Hansol and Seokmin.

 

Seokmin was a nice guy who reminded Minghao of the sun. Just by looking at him, Minghao felt himself forgetting all his worries. He was like a happy little pill.

 

In their little study group, the only one who has decent grades are Wonwoo and maybe, Seokmin. Others are a big mess.

 

"So, you all know midterms are coming up, right?." Wonwoo said as he fixed his spectacles on his nose. All of them were sitting in a circle, he looked at all of them. Chan was on his phone, scrolling. Minghao was doodling in his textbook. Hansol had earphones in. Soonyoung was showing Jun something on his phone and the only one who seemed to be listening was Seokmin.

 

"Huh? Midterms?." Minghao yelled, gaining the attention of all of them. Wonwoo silently nodded.

 

"It's in 2 weeks. So, we must work hard. If we fail in more than 2 subjects, we will be kicked out." Seokmin helpfully added. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

 

At the end of the day, Minghao was brainstorming about how to successfully pass the midterms. He aggressively wrote some random things in his notebook along with it, he made a short list.

How to pass the upcoming exams:

1\. Actually study hard???

2\. Ask someone for tutoring, maybe¿¿¿  
(Wonwoo or Seokmin?)

3\. Stop procrastinating ASAP !!!

 

Closing the notebook, he jumped on to his bed and stared up to the ceiling. Thinking about everything and anything. He found himself getting sleepier. He hugged his teddy and went to deep sleep.

 

In the morning, He ran to his classroom in a hurry. He wanted to ask either Wonwoo or Seokmin to tutor him in Science, aka his weakest subject. As he reached the class, he saw all his friends chatting. He quickly joined them.

 

"Hey guys, what's up?." He asked as he stole a piece of chip from Chan.

 

"We were discussing about the study group, and……Mr. Kim apparently assigned Wonwoo to tutor Jun and Hoshi and Seokmin to tutor me and Hansol and guess what? He assigned Mingyu to tutor you." Chan replied like he was narrating a horror story.

 

"Oh that's good, wait……Min…gyu? Me? Tutor? WHAT? I'm going to see Mr.Kim. Bye." He rushed out of the classroom.

 

"I told you, he will freak out." Jun laughed and high fived Chan. 

 

Minghao slowly knocked at the door of the teachers room. He heard a faint 'come in' and walked inside. He saw Mingyu talking to Mr. Kim. Without even acknowledging the others existence, he walked up to Mr.Kim.

 

"Sir, I don't want Mingyu to tutor me." He stated. 

 

"Uhm? But Minghao, you see, Mingyu was the one who wanted to tutor you, I originally assigned you with Seokmin. Plus, Mingyu is your neighbour, isn't it? it will be easier for the tutoring to take place." Mr.Kim said as he sipped his coffee.

 

"Now shoo, both of you go to class, bell will ring now." He added as he gestured his hand towards the door.

 

"But-

 

Mingyu grabbed Minghao's hand and took him out of the office. Minghao forcefully removed his hand from Mingyu's as they reached outside and He angrily looked up to him.

 

"Dude, I don't want you to tutor me, okay? Now, leave me alone." He said as he started to walk away.

 

"Cheol Hyung told me to tutor you, it's not like I want to." Mingyu shouted.

 

"I'll be at your house by 6 so be prepared!." He then added and walked away in the other direction.

 

"Fuck my life." Minghao whispered to himself and walked back to class.


	6. 六

"Haohao, Why are you making that face?." Seungcheol asked as he placed a cup of tea infront of Minghao, who immediately took it and started to chuck it.

 

"Hey! Slow down!." He added, looking at him in concern. Minghao got up and poured another cup of tea and looked at Seungcheol.

 

"Hyung……Why? Why? Why?." He whined and made a crying face.

 

"Why? What are you saying, Hao? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Should I beat someone up?." Seungcheol asked in worry. Minghao immediately shook his head.

 

"Why did you tell Mingyu to tutor me?." He scowled at his brother.

 

"Oh, so that's the reason." Seungcheol paused. "I saw your class test marks, you need it and Mingyu is your class's topper. He will tutor you, no arguments." He said sternly, getting up. 

 

"I'm going outside to meet Han. Bye! Ah and Also if you're thinking about not opening the door when he comes, that won't work because he has a spare key." 

 

"HYUNG-

 

It was too late, Seungcheol already closed the door before him. Minghao groaned and went back to his room. 

 

It was about 7 PM when he heard his house bell ring. He didn't bother to open the door, instead he sat in the sofa. After about 2 minutes, Mingyu opened the door with his spare key and closed the door. He raised his eyebrow at Minghao who shrugged in return. He sat in the sofa and took out the science textbook.

 

"I analysed your marks in every subject. You're really bad at science. So let's start with it." Minghao didn't have any energy to argue with him so he nodded.

 

Mingyu left by 9 PM after giving Minghao some papers to solve. Minghao placed the papers on his desks, not planning to do it until the weekend. He flopped down on his bed after taking a shower. He closed his eyes remembering all the events that took place today. He wondered why Mingyu didn't get mad at him for not being able to answer any questions he asked him, infact today he was very patient with the latter. Maybe Mingyu didn't do that because he is actually a nice guy? 

 

He shook his head, deciding to not think about it anymore. He switched off the light and closed his eyes.

 

In the morning, Minghao was walking to school when he saw Mingyu walking in front of him. He saw Chan coming from the other direction. He waved at Chan and went up to him.

 

"Heya! How was your tutoring session with Mingyu?." Chan questioned, smirking. Minghao slapped his arm.

 

"What's up with that face? Eh, it went okay I guess." He mumbled. Chan looked at him stunned.

 

"What? Is there something wrong with my ears or did you actually say it was okay?." He shouted.

 

"Yeah, it was okay." Minghao shouted back.

 

"You gotta tell me everything!." Chan squealed. The latter told him everything as they both walked to their class.

 

"Man, I ship you both togethe-

 

"EW! no please-

 

"Hey Minghao, Mr.Kim is looking for you in the office." Their classmate, Wenjun interrupted 

 

"Hi Wenjun! Oh, I'll go there now, Bye guys." He replied and went to the office.

 

In front of the office, Mr. Kim was talking to Mingyu about something. Minghao cleared his throat, earning attention from both of them. 

 

"Ah, you're here! I called you both here because one of our friend is facing a problem."

 

"Problem? Who?." Mingyu asked with concern.

 

"I don't know if you know the student since he was only present in our class for a day. His name is Lee Jihoon. He has not attended the classes for a long time and you know that if you reach a leave limit unless severely sick, you won't be able to pass to the next grade." Mr.Kim explained as he showed them Lee Jihoon's picture and a slip containing an address.

 

"This is his address, I want you both to go there and find out why he has been taking leaves, if it's not a major problem, convince him to come to school." Mingyu nodded, taking the slip. 

 

"I can do it alone, why did you call Mingyu too?." Minghao questioned, glaring at Mingyu.

 

"My dear Minghao, I want you both to go, plus, Mingyu is responsible unlike some person." Mr.Kim teasingly said.

 

"Hey! I'm responsible." Minghao pouted and Mr.Kim chuckled.

 

"Now go to class and visit his house today itself after class." They both nodded and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask why it's so short I'm a lazy hoe :'))))


	7. 七

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiii :)))

"Hey Lee Jihoon! Don't close the door." Minghao screamed as he used all his strength to prevent Jihoon from closing the door.

 

"Go away, I don't want you here." Jihoon grumpily said as he closed the door.

 

He was currently at Lee Jihoon's house alone, Mingyu had went out for something. When Minghao asked him where he was going, he replied that he would come back soon.

 

As he was continuously hitting the door, Mingyu came back with several bags in hand.

 

"Huh? You're back? And what's that?." Minghao asked as he pointed towards the bags.

 

"Food. Now, move aside I'll talk to him." He replied as he pushed Minghao to the side.

 

Instead of knocking, Mingyu rang the house bell and Jihoon slowly opened the door. Mingyu cleared his throat.

 

"Hello, I'm Mingyu, I'm Class 8, Grade 10's Assistant Monitor. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but Our Class teacher asked us to meet you." Jihoon glared at him in response.

 

"I brought food." Mingyu stated. Jihoon immediately gestured him to come in.

 

"Wait, but who are you?." Jihoon asked as he eyed Minghao.

"I'm not inviting a madman to my house." He added as he recalled Minghao continuously hitting his door without even telling him who he was.

 

"Madman? I'm the monitor!." Minghao protested.

 

Jihoon cocked a eyebrow at him and opened the door wider for him to enter. All the boys sat on the sofa. Mingyu explained the reason why they came to meet him and asked why he wasn't able to come to school to which Jihoon replied that his parents were sick and that he could only attend school after they were discharged from the hospital.

 

They learned Jihoon was an amazing singer and a producer. He had amazing taste in music as well. Minghao got along with Jihoon pretty quick. They soon left, saying goodbye to him.

 

"He's so cool and talented!." Minghao exclaimed.

 

"Wait why am I talking to you? I'm going." Minghao added and walked in the other direction.

 

He was walking to the nearest cafe when he got a message.

 

From Hyunggie :

hao come home fast pls it's an emergency 

 

He didn't bother to ask what the emergency was and took the bus to reach home. 

 

When he reached home, he ran to the door and rang the bell. As the door opened, he jumped in front.

 

"Hyung! What happened? Are you okay? What's the emergency?." He looked up and saw his cousin, MingMing grinning.

 

"WHAT? MingMing, you are here!." He hugged him so tight.

 

Seungcheol appeared, laughing at him. Minghao ran and gave a slap on his arm.

 

"You scared me, oh my god. I was going to buy strawberry milk and you texted me and I freaked out, I took the bus but it feels like I ran over here because of my heart beat." He huffed.

 

The three enjoyed dinner together and talked about all the things that happened after they last met. Seungcheol had to leave for meeting his friends at about 6 PM. 

 

The remaining two boys were chatting and laughing about all their memories. To Minghao, MingMing was not only his cousin but also his best friend. Growing up, he had a hard time making a permanent friend. Yes, he was an extrovert, he was talkative and he got along with everyone but still he never had a real friend before. MingMing was the only one who would listen to him and he was always there for him.

 

After some time, they heard the bell ring. Minghao gestured MingMing to open the door to which he replied 'lazy hoe' but still went to open the door.

 

"Mingyu! Long time no see! How have you been?." MingMing said as he hugged Mingyu.

 

Almost everyone in Minghao's family was in good terms with Mingyu, in fact, they loved Mingyu so much. Even Minghao's grandma had once told him that he would replace him with Mingyu any day. Minghao was the only one in his family who didn't really care about Mingyu.

 

"I'm good MingMing, What about you?." Mingyu warmly smiled at him.

 

"I'm fine as well, anyways did you come to visit me? Wait, how did you find I came back? Did cheol say it to you?." The latter questioned.

 

"No No, I didn't know you came back. I'm here to tutor Minghao." The other boy replied and MingMing let out an 'oh' and asked him to come in.

 

The tutoring session began like usual. Minghao listened to him and even asked him doubts. Watching the both of them interact, MingMing was happy to know that they are no longer fighting like before. 

 

The boy soon left after giving him some test papers again. Minghao watched him leave and let out a groan.

 

"I can't even finish my homework properly then this?."

 

The next day, A Sunday. Both, Minghao and MingMing went out to meet Jun. Jun still had no idea the other boy had arrived. They reached his place and rang the bell, a minute later, the boy opened the door with few clothes in his hand.

 

"Uh! Hey hao! Why didn't you tell me you're coming? My place is so messy right no- MINGMING?." He screamed as he saw the boy next to Minghao, he immediately dropped the clothes in his hand and hugged the latter. MingMing chuckled in reply and hugged him back.

 

After their long talks with each other, they decided to go somewhere since it was an holiday. They decided to hang around the mall plus, Jun wanted to buy some things. They all decided to take a walk to there since it was pretty close to Jun's place.

 

The mall was crowded. As they were walking around, Many teenagers came up to Jun and asked for his signature and pictures with him. Minghao was confused for a second and then he remembered that Jun is an actor and he has a lot of fans.

 

"Hey, I often forget that you're super famous." MingMing said to Jun and Minghao nodded in reply.

 

"You're not alone. I forget it sometimes too." Jun said and the other boys chuckled.

 

"Come on, Let's go shop!." He added and grabbed MingMing's hand and ran to the closest shop. Minghao giggled to himself and slowly walked behind them, he was always the one who would judge their clothes as they try them in the fitting room. Minghao being the fashionable one he is, gets his clothes mostly online or sometimes in designer places or even from high brands.

 

He was waiting for both the boys to come from their respective fitting room when He got a text notification. He took his phone and unlocked it to see a message from-

 

"Huh? Mingyu?." He whisper-shouted. He opened the message and it read-

 

From Tree :

Let's go on a date ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh life's super busy


	8. 八

Me:

Huh? 

From Tree:

I'm serious 

Coming Saturday, at the café 

After school

 

It was already about 8 'o' clock when the three boys left the mall. Junhui dropped the other two at Minghao's place. As soon as they stepped inside, Minghao yelled out 'I'm tired, I'm going to bed' and dashed inside his room.

 

He immediately plopped down in his bed and looked up the ceiling, thinking about what had happen in the few hours. He never expected Mingyu to text him out of ordinary and that too, asking for a date?.

 

The thought of going on a date with Mingyu disgusted him yet his heart was beating faster. He was confused. 

 

Minghao groaned and ran his hand through his hair. He got up from his bed and sat on his chair. He took his sketchbook and started drawing.

 

He barely slept at night, When he got up in the morning. He was sporting dark circles. But did he care? No. He could even make dark circles look good. He immediately did all his works and started to get ready.

 

When he went downstairs, he saw Seungcheol pouring himself some tea and MingMing playing game on his phone on the sofa. He muttered a good morning to both of them, causing both of them to look at him.

 

"Good Morning, Haohao, you look so tired, did you not sleep well yesterday?." Seungcheol asked, worried.

 

"I couldn't sleep well, I'm not really feeling much tired. Drinking some tea will fully wake me." He responded and took a seat on the dining table. MingMing joined them after few minutes. All three of them enjoyed breakfast.

 

It was a fine morning, while walking to school, Minghao stopped by a lot to just admire the scenery and to take photos. As he was just looking at the sky and walking, he bumped into something. 

 

"Ow! Sorry!." Minghao mumbled out, massaging his forehead.

 

"Oh! Sorry! It was my fault!." An angelic voice was heard. Minghao slowly looked up and saw the most beautiful person in the world, perhaps. He visibly gaped at him.

 

"Are you okay?." The angel asked. Minghao closed his mouth and nodded. 

 

The angel had the most beautiful eyes, and his smile was so ethereal. He had light brown hair that looked so enchanting. Everything about him was heart eyes. 

 

"Hello, I'm Joshua. Nice to meet you." He gave him a warm smile.

 

"Uh…Hi I'm Minghao." He managed to reply still looking at Joshua amazed.

 

"Minghao? Xu Minghao?." Joshua asked curiously.

 

"Uh yes?." He replied, coming back to reality.

 

"No way! You're Cheol's brother, right? I'm Joshua, his friend." Joshua said as he held out his hand for Minghao to shake.

 

"You're Joshua Hong? Nice to meet you! Hyung had said a lot about you." Minghao grinned. He remembered Seungcheol telling him about this new transfer student few weeks back who was an amazing singer.

 

Both the boys conversed for few minutes, after looking at the time on his phone, Minghao realized he had only few more minutes to reach school so he said goodbye to Joshua and ran to school.

 

He was out of breath when he reached school. He saw a lot of students rushing into the class as the bell was going to ring in few minutes. He rushed to his class and saw almost everyone seated. 

 

"Hey Chan, what's up?." Minghao whispered, turning to his left to face Chan. Like usual, He was on his phone. When he looked up from his phone, he had an expression that said 'I've some exclusive tea to spill'.

 

"What's with that face?." Minghao giggled. Chan hushed and whispered, "Did you hear? Several male students KAKAO was hacked and the hackers sent some messages like 'let's go on a date' 'send pics' excetra. Man, I was checking my KAKAO, I didn't receive any message like that yesterday."

 

Minghao felt his smile die down. So, the texts he received from Mingyu was actually not from him?. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed. 

 

"So, did many people get hacked?." Minghao questioned. 

 

"Apparently all the guys considered as the heartthrobs got hacked and these messages where sent to all of their contacts. Who's this jobless to hack this many people? Are they that bored?." Chan shook his head. The bell rang and Mr. Kim entered the classroom.

 

"Guys, Midterms in a week, I hope you all are studying well. This exam is in fact, very important." Mr. Kim reminded the students after the bell rang signaling the next period was going to begin.

 

All the students groaned. Minghao laid his head on the table and thought about the exams. Just thinking about it made him grimace. 

 

Mingyu was watching him and he felt himself chuckle but he quickly hid it. He slammed the back of the other's head with his notebook, Minghao got up with a pained face.

 

"What was that for?."

 

"Didn't you hear? Exams in a week. Did you complete all the test papers I gave you?." Mingyu looked him in the eye.

 

"What test papers? I don't know what youre- Realization hit him. He nervously chuckled.

 

"Submit them to me today night." Mingyu replied sternly.

 

"Ah, Kim Mingyu! You scared me yesterday." Minghao said, recalling yesterdays events.

 

"Uh?."

 

"You sent a text telling let's go on a date, right? I thought you were serious and when I came here only I heard that many students KAKAO accounts were hacked. " Minghao continued.

 

Mingyu faked a smile and said "Like I would even ask you to go on a date with me!." 

 

Little did the other know that Mingyu's KAKAO was not hacked and he was actually the one who sent it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My EXAMS r gonna start soon and like I'm a 10th grader,,,, board EXAMS r scary af it's in 3 months HEGEJHSNSJDHD
> 
>  
> 
> (Update: I'll continue this fic after 2nd of Nov ok bye bye)


	9. 九

Exams.

Exams flew by very fast.

 

Minghao was actually able to answer all the questions in the exam. He was surprised at himself. Maybe, Mingyu's tutoring paid off.

 

"So, how were the exams?." Mingyu asked as he entered Minghao's house with his backpack,taking a seat. He glanced at Minghao who was busy watching the T.V.

 

Minghao looked at him and shrugged, taking few chips and eating it.

 

"It went okay? I don't know but it certainly wasn't that hard." Minghao said and the latter nodded, announcing the conversation was over.

 

They were in the middle of going through math problems when Seungcheol came from the kitchen and placed 2 cups of tea on the table near the sofa.

 

"Mingyu! How did your exams go?." Seungcheol ruffled his hair like he was still a little kid. Mingyu felt himself grinning. He loved Seungcheol like his own older brother.

 

"It went fine. Thanks for asking Hyung!." Mingyu replied, Seungcheol smiled in return and went to his room to work on some papers.

 

The next day, Minghao had no energy to go to school. His head was paining and he felt like the whole world was spinning. He called his hyung over and he gave him some medicines and told him to take a leave but Minghao, being the stubborn one refused even after telling him countless times.

 

"Ugh." Minghao groaned as he was walking to school, massaging his temples.

 

He saw Chan coming his way, he gave him a tired wave. Chan rushed over to him, figuring something was obviously wrong.

 

"Are you okay? You look super tired." Minghao shook his head in reply, too tired to even speak.

 

"My head hurts." He managed to mumble out.

 

Chan took Minghao's hand in his and started to walk together. As they were walking,he did his best to cheer up the latter and make him feel better. He was telling him about his cousin Seungkwan's stories when Minghao suddenly halted in middle of the sidewalk.

 

"Chan, I don't feel good- he barely said and felt himself going weaker and his eyes close. He was saved from hitting the ground by a pair of hands, he couldn't even look up.

 

Suddenly, he got back his senses and got up. He looked up and saw Joshua holding onto him with a worried expression.

 

"Huh? I don't know what the hell just happened now." Minghao sheepishly grinned and looked at the worried boys.

 

"You're obviously sick, I'll call Seungcheol, wait." Joshua dialed his number before the latter could protest. He heard him telling his brother about the situation.

 

"Hao, I'll come with you." Chan said, worried.

 

"No, Channie, go to school. I can manage alone. Also, do send me the notes of today." Minghao replied and waved Chan goodbye. Chan slowly nodded and walked away.

 

"Minghao, I would love to stay with you but I have a very important meeting to attend, and I will come back here as soon as it finishes, take care, okay?." Joshua told him infront of his house.

 

Minghao muttered 'okay' and went inside to find Seungcheol along with Mingyu.

 

"Haohao, I really really want to take care of you but my professor just called me for discussion with the principal for the new project. I didn't know who to call to stay with you, Jeonghan was busy and Joshua has another meeting then I saw Mingyu walking by and asked him to take care of you." Seungcheol said in one breath.

 

"Be a good boy okay? Mingyu will take care of you. I love you haohao. Bye!." Seungcheol said as he kissed Minghao's cheek and headed out.

 

"Minghao, don't just stay there, sit and take rest. I'll make you soup." Mingyu said softly, making Minghao sit in the sofa and he got up and left to the kitchen.

 

He felt like he was dreaming, Kim Mingyu being gentle? That too, with him?. What kind of weird shit was this?

 

"I'm actually dreaming." He muttered and went on his phone. Few minutes later, he heard Mingyu call him over to the table.

 

"How is it?." Mingyu asked him, waiting for his approval as he slowly drank the soup.

 

"It is, really good. Thank you." Minghao smiled gently.

 

He saw Mingyu's shocked expression for a second before he went back to his neutral face again. The latter cleared his throat and looked at Minghao.

 

"After finishing this, go to sleep okay? And don't play on your phone. I'll be staying here, just call me if you need help. Sleep. You obviously need more sleep." Mingyu said sternly.

 

'There, this is the Mingyu I know.' Minghao thought and giggled.

 

"Why are you laughing?." Mingyu looked at him weirdly.

 

Minghao in reply, shook his head, "Just thought of a joke."

 

After drinking the soup,Minghao headed to bed, thinking about Mingyu.

 

'Why is he gentle out of sudden? Why do I like it?'

 

'Do I? Have a? Crush? On? Him?.'

 

"Oh my god, what the fuck happened to me? What the hell?." He screamed to his pillow.

 

"Minghao? Are you okay?." He heard a knock on his door.

 

'Oh fuck my life.' He sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops this sux srry  
> I totally forgot about this fic cos of school :(


	10. 十

It was cold.   
Very cold.

 

Mingyu hugged his clothes tighter to his body as he walked through the park. Today was his mother's death anniversary, it's been 7 years since she passed away. Being an only child, his mother cared about him a lot, always spoiling him (in the right sense),teaching him good habits and so on. He was never close to his own father, after his mother died, they never really spoke. He was sure that his father had found a new wife in the States.

 

He sighed and sat in one of the empty bench near the river. It felt so calm. He felt like he was in a movie, it was almost too peaceful. He couldn't help but think about his mother- how beautiful her smile was, how wonderful her personality was, how much of an amazing human she was.

 

He was brought back from his thoughts by a poke on the side of his arm. He looked to the side to see Seungcheol. He warmly smiled at Mingyu.

 

"I thought I'd find you here and I was right. I wanted to invite you to my place for lunch- if that's alright, plus, Hao's waiting for you." He said.

 

Mingyu knew this would happen- it always did during this particular day every year. Seungcheol would always invite him to his house so that he wouldn't spent the day sulking in his room. It was almost like a tradition. Also on this day, Minghao would be more quiet and calm- which he lowkey disliked. Truth to be told, he liked Minghao's usual personality. One way to describe it would be 'chaos'.

 

He nodded softly and replied, "I'll come after an hour or so, just want to calm my head."

 

Seungcheol, in return, ruffled his hair and left saying he is leaving first- to buy the groceries for lunch. He was left alone again with his thoughts.

 

He got up from the bench about 30 minutes later. He decided to walk to Minghao's house. As he was walking, he saw Wonwoo sitting on the bench, reading a book. At first, he decided not to disturb him but when Wonwoo looked up, he waved at him and continued to walk, everyone knows that one should not disturb Wonwoo when he is in middle of reading.

 

 

The walk felt short, maybe it was because he was so immersed in his thoughts that he forgot about the surroundings. He gently knocked the door. A very messy looking Minghao opened the door and let him in.

 

"Ta da! Surprise! I made you pizza." Minghao suddenly shouted, almost scaring Mingyu. After he processed what the latter said, he playfully grinned.

 

"Did you poison it or what?."

 

"Hey! Since you made fun of me, no pizza for you,hmph." Minghao pouted cutely.

 

'Oh God, there goes my heart.' Mingyu thought, mentally squealed.

 

He regained his posture and looked at him furiously,"Give me the pizza." He grabbed a slice from Minghao's plate.

 

"Hey!." Minghao protested but he didn't do anything about it instead he smiled. They both looked at each other and bursted into laughs.

 

Mingyu was in euphoria. He was ecstatic to see Minghao laughing with him. He was so thankful.

 

Mingyu was in love with Minghao. It was super obvious- or so he thought. The only one who knew about it is Seungcheol- to whom he openly said about the situation and he was so supportive.

 

For a long time, he had thought Minghao hated him and his horrible nagging personality- he don't know why but he can't help but be like that whenever he's around. Maybe,its because he wants the latter's attention.

 

But now, him warming up and bonding with him- he felt like he's on Cloud nine. Everything about him made the boy feel at ease. Whenever things are wrong, whenever he feels like he don't belong in this world, whenever he's feeling absolute sad- he's there. For him.

 

Mingyu was so in love with him that he can't risk to lose him. Perhaps, he was a coward. A coward in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm a slut for short chapters HAHSHDGSJSJ


	11. 十一

Practice. Practice. Practice.

 

That was the only thing happening in Junhui's life. His monochrome world filled with nothing but practice. Sometimes, he just get tired of everything. Sometimes, he wished he wasn't an actor. He wished he wasn't in the centre of attention.

 

He sighed and laid down on the floor of his practice room.

 

He hasn't been to school for a week. He already missed all his friends. Minghao and his presence, Chan and his fanboying, Wonwoo and his rants, Hoshi and his weirdness, Jihoon and his cuteness, Hansol and his coolness, Seokmin and his craziness and the new boy, Seungkwan and his jokes.

 

And…Mingyu.

 

Mingyu and everything about him.

 

'How did this even happen?' He thought to himself. Truth to be told, he doesn't know  
how, when or why. It just happened.One day he felt himself getting attracted to the quiet smart guy in the class. 

 

And Jun knows. He knows that Mingyu doesn't see him like that. He knows the way he look at Minghao and he is not jealous. He is happy. Because a guy like Mingyu deserves someone like Minghao. But still, he can't get rid of the feelings, he doesn't why.

 

He muttered to himself, 'get rid of the feelings, Jun. Focus on practising. Focus on getting better.'

 

After all, that was his life. Practicing and making others happy, sacrificing his own happiness.

 

●~●

 

"Heyah!!!." Minghao came running towards Jun, Jun immediately stretched out his hands hug the latter. 

 

"I missed you Idiot." Minghao said hugging him and Jun patted his head.

 

"You too haohao."

 

Both of them walked to class together. Minghao filled him on the latest gossips and happenings around school. Jun carefully listened and looked at Minghao gave him a thankful smile. Minghao raised his eyebrow and gave him a look.

 

"You look so creepy, stop smiling." He widened his smile in response in return he got a slap on his back from Minghao. Before he could react he felt someone hug him from the back.

 

"Junnie! You are here!." Hoshi shouted and jumped on to his back. Wonwoo quietly followed and on seeing Jun, he gave him a handshake like the bestfriends they are.

 

"Ow My back, what the heck bro." Jun pouted and pushed Hoshi off and he fell with a thud. Then came the maknae trio: Chan, Hansol and Seungkwan. They immediately engulfed him in a hug together.

 

"What is this? Attack Jun day? May I join?." Jihoon asked, walking along with Seokmin who gave an amusing smile at Jun's situation.

 

"Of course you can, after all…" Seokmin, Hoshi and Seungkwan said at the same time giving him the Cheshire cat smile.

 

Jihoon immediately went red and gave them a look to which they immediately shut up.

 

"Finally, the only one I wanted to see came." Jun said and ran to hug Jihoon. Jihoon immediately pushed him and ran to the classroom. All the others laughed at their little exchange.

 

Jun was a little upset since Mingyu was nowhere to be seen along with his friends. He wasn't there to welcome him. He tried to brush off his sadness and went back to being the crackhead he was.

 

"Hey! Hoonie! Don't leave me hanging." Jun said as he entered the classroom with his hands open wide.

 

Jihoon glared at him in response, he was blushing hard.

'Cute'

'Wait what? Did I just say cute? Why is my heart beating fast? Bro what the heck?. Jun thought.


End file.
